


Feminine Finn

by ShadowElvinAngel



Category: Tai Chi Chasers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-29
Updated: 2014-06-29
Packaged: 2018-09-06 06:46:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 95
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8738818
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShadowElvinAngel/pseuds/ShadowElvinAngel
Summary: Finn has been keeping a secret from everybody. That secret is that Finn isn't a boy at all. He's a she





	

**Author's Note:**

> I don't own Tai Chi Chasers in any way shape or form.

It is getting harder and harder to hide my secret. I don't like keeping secrets from my teammates, but this secret I sure want to keep. Sena almost found out this morning.  
*Flashback*  
"Hey Finn"  
"Yes Sena"  
"Is that makeup in your room"  
"No. Why do you ask?"  
"Just wondering"  
*End Flashback*  
I guess Sena told everybody about makeup being in my room because everyone was asking about it. Or everyone but Kamorka. No one knows this but I am really a girl, that is why I have makeup. Why else would I have makeup?


End file.
